


Vodka and Prom Dresses

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian rescues Justin at Woody's a couple of nights before the prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka and Prom Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, later2nite!

It was Friday night and the gang was once again having drinks at Woody's before going to Babylon. 

Emmett searched the room before asking, "Where's Justin?"

"Over there." Michael pointed towards the table where Daphne and Justin were sitting, their heads close together as they looked through a magazine. 

"Oh, Daphne's here, too! Why aren't they sitting with us?" Emmett actually pouted.

"They have a very important dress decision to make."

"Ah, the prom." Emmett looked like he wanted to go over to them and help Daphne with the decision.

Michael could only imagine what Daphne would look like if Emmett got to dress her up. Rhinestones and see-through were the words that came to his mind.

Brian arrived with their drinks and Mikey started to tell yet another story from the Q.

\----------

The bartender put two drinks in front of Justin and Daphne. 

"Hey, we didn't order these," they said.

"Kinney bought them for you." The bartender nodded towards Brian, who looked everywhere but in their direction.

Justin rolled his eyes. "God forbid he'd do something nice for me."

"He does nice things for you quite often." Daphne sounded surprised.

"I know! But I can't let him know that I know. He's very strange sometimes." Justin took a sip of his drink and pointed back to the magazine. "Anyway, tell me more about this dress…" 

A few seconds later Justin looked at his drink curiously and tried to swallowed a couple of times before he started waving his hand frantically at Daphne, pointing towards his throat with his other hand.

"Brian!" Daphne yelled. "Something's wrong with Justin!"

\-----------

Brian ran over to Daphne and Justin. "What did he take?" he shouted at Daphne. 

Justin was slumped over the table, having difficulty breathing. 

"Nothing! He had one drink before, and when he took a sip of the one you bought him, he started gasping for air!"

"Daphne, are you sure he didn't take any drugs?" 

"Of course, I'm sure! I haven't left his side since we got here."

Brian helped Justin lie down on the floor, he and Daphne both kneeling beside him. Justin's pale face and shallow breathing scared the hell out of Brian.

Daphne turned towards Emmett. "Give me my purse," she called out. "I need an EpiPen."

"Never mind, I've got one right here." Brian told her, taking one out of his jeans pocket. 

He took the cap off and jabbed the pen into Justin's leg, counted to ten, and then removed it. Rubbing the leg deeply, he muttered, "Fuck, Justin! Come on!" His other hand ran through Justin's hair over and over again. 

Brian and Daphne sighed in relief when Justin started to breathe more normally, but they noticed that he was still pale.

\----------

 

Brian yelled out to the bartender, "What the _fuck_ did you put in his drink?!"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. You told me to get him one more of what he had before, and I did. The only thing different is this new Vodka. It tastes like peaches and it's really great for mixing drinks."

"Give me the bottle. Now!" 

"Jesus, Kinney! Everyone knows he's yours. I would never drug him...or anyone else for that matter." 

"He's not…" Brian stopped that thought short. 'Never mind what other people think,' he told himself.

He took the bottle from the bartender, sat down next to Daphne, and started to read the label. 

"There," Daphne said, looking over Brian's shoulder. She pointed to a coloring agent that was listed on the label.

"Fuck!" Brian said. "That's a bad one." 

Daphne looked at him, appreciating his knowledge of Justin's situation. "When did you learn about his allergies?" she asked him.

"The third time I fucked him he gave me a list of his allergies and told me if I was planning on fucking him again I better memorize it," Brian said, reaching for his phone to call an ambulance. There was no way was he driving Justin to the hospital. He could have a setback at any moment and Brian didn't want to be alone with him in the car if that happened.

"Brian, since when do you walk around with anything other than lube and condoms in your pocket?" Michael asked. 

"Don't forget the drugs," Ted whispered to Emmett. They giggled behind Brian's back.

Brian shrugged. "It is just a pen. Besides, I like him alive when I fuck him."

\---------

Justin opened his eyes and searched for Brian's face, smiling when he found it. "Thanks for saving my life."

"If I hadn't, Daphne would've. And it was my fault. I got you the drink."

Justin shook his head and closed his eyes again, thinking that this was going to be an interesting discussion, once he recovered.

The paramedics arrived and loaded Justin into the ambulance. Daphne, who'd held Justin's hand tightly the whole time, got ready to jump in beside him when Brian stopped her.

"You can ride with me," he said.

Daphne winked at Justin, whispering, "He really is dreamy. We'll meet you at the hospital."

\----------

"Hold on, Daphne," Brian said quickly. "I need to do something before we leave." 

Walking over to the bartender, he asked, "How many bottles of the new Vodka do you have? Twenty-five? Okay, put them on my card and pour them into the sink." 

"What?!" 

"Just do it. You are _not_ buying that brand again or I won't come back, and you know what that would do to your business."

"Sure, Brian. Whatever you say." The bartender charged Brian's card and turned to empty the bottles.

\----------

When Daphne and Brian headed towards the hospital she patted his arm. "I've seen it happen before but it still freaks me out. He'll get better in a few hours." She smiled at Brian broadly before asking, "Are you coming to our prom on Friday? I know that Justin was going to ask you, but he didn't tell me your answer."

Brian sighed at the persistent kids.

'Yeah,' he thought. 'Maybe I'll show up. How bad can a night at the prom be?'


End file.
